A Limit
by Amiracle Die Thequeen
Summary: A Time Travel Fanfic... / "Voldemort mati? aku tak percaya" / "Dia mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi, Harry!" / "Hermione! Ron! kalian dimana? dimana aku?" / "Siapa kau? kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" / ...First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Thequeen, present**

A Time-Travel Fanfiction Of Harry Potter

**A LIMIT**

~ o0o ~

"Voldemort mati? Aku tak percaya..."

"Luna, jangan katakan..."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi, Harry!"

"Tapi kita harus pergi!"

"Harry benar, Mione"

"Baiklah! Tapi Harry, kau harus berjanji padaku..."

"Hermione! Ron! Kalian dimana? Dimana aku?"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku Harry... aku disini karena..."

~ o0o ~

**A LIMIT**

By Amiracle Die Thequeen

~ o0o ~

Hai! Kaka-kaka! Ini fanfic pertama ku lho... ini baru trailernya... karena aku penulis yg masih baru, mohon bimbingannya ya kaka!

Insyaallah aku percepat buat fanficnya... mohon bimbingannya...


	2. Chapter 1: Nobody Trust She

Disclaimer: ini milik bunda perbukuan Rowling.. saya pinjam..

Warning! Membaca ini menyebabkan anda merasa pusing, mual, atau mengantuk, juga kadang bersin-bersin..

- 0 -

~ o0o ~

_"kadang, terlalu bahagia adalah sinonim akan menderita"_

_~ Thequeen_

~ o0o ~

- 0 -

**Chapter 1: Nobody Trust She**

- 0 -

Pagi hari pertama setelah perang.

Hogwarts tampak ceria, walau ia hanya sekedar bangunan besar yang rusak sekarang. Sungguh, sekarang sekolah sihir terbesar di Inggris itu sudah tak lebih berharga daripada puing-puing bangunan roboh. Asap masih membumbung dibeberapa titik Hogwarts, walau dengan intensitas kecil.

Singkatnya, kini Hogwarts hancur total.

Tapi itu tak apa. Kementrian Sihir Inggris telah menerima banyak surat dari seluruh masyarakat sihir didunia yang mengatakan bahwa mereka dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan untuk membangun kembali Hogwarts.

Itu mungkin karena mereka tak mau melihat Hogwarts, bangunan bersejarah tempat dimana Voldemort dikalahkan, hanyalah sekedar puing-puing tak berguna, kan?

Matahari yang bersinar cerah tanpa setitik awan menghalangi cahayanya, kicau burung dan geraman makhluk-makhluk dari hutan terlarang, dan pemandangan para threstrall yang terbang anggun dilangit, saling meringkik menyahuti.

Apa ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan daripada hari ini?

Ramai orang berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa di Aula Besar. Tak memperdulikan kenyataan kalau Aula Besar sekarang adalah ruang terbuka tanpa tembok. Ya, memang benar adanya. Mungkin mereka masih terlalu bahagia dengan kemenangan pihak putih sehingga mengabaikan keadaan Hogwarts yang kritis.

Kejatuhan Voldemort. Kemenangan Harry Potter. Yeah, topik terpanas. Dua hal tersebut memenuhi berita dunia sihir. Dimana Harry Potter, sang tokoh utama, _the-chosen-one_, gara-gara daily prophet sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai _the-man-of-the-war_.

Semua tawa riuh renyah yang mendengung memenuhi Aula Besar mendadak berhenti saat seorang anak yang tiba-tiba berteriak dari arah meja Ravenclaw.

"SEMUANYA! TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU! VOLDEMORT BELUM MATI! HARUS BERAPA KALI KUBILANG KALAU VOL-DE-MORT BE-LUM MA-TI..!"

Semua terdiam. Pernyataan gadis Ravenclaw itu terdengar tak masuk akal bagi semua makhluk di Aula Besar.

Barulah beberapa detik kemudian si kembar Gryffindor tertawa sangat keras, yang menyebabkan tawa dari seluruh orang yang ada di Aula Besar. Bahkan para guru dan peri rumah yang ada juga ikut tertawa. Ini membuktikan betapa konyolnya pernyataan si gadis Ravenclaw itu.

"Hey! Lovegood! Aku berani taruhan satu juta galleon untuk kemungkinan kalau Voldemort masih hidup!" Fred berteriak mengalahkan suara tawa Aula Besar yang membahana.

"Dan aku berani taruhan nyawa Fred untuk kemungkinan Voldemort belum merengek-rengek dihadapan ajal!" teriak George tak kalah serunya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Fred memprotes perkataan George, hendak meninju lengan kembarannya. Tapi kembarannya itu sudah terlanjur lari.

"Hey! Jangan lari George Weasley!"

"SEMUANYA! TOLONG PERCAYALAH PADAKU! VOLDEMORT BELUM MATI!" teriak Luna, tapi tak terdengar, kalah oleh tawa Aula Besar.

Aula Besar riuh dengan tawa karena melihat aksi kejar-kejaran si kembar Weasley yang diselingi dengan saling melempar bom kotoran. Mereka tak memperdulikan sosok Luna Lovegood yang kembali duduk dan menghela nafas panjang.

Luna tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia sudah mencoba memperingatkan semua orang, kalau Voldemort belum mati. Ia sangat yakin, seyakin-yakinnya kalau Voldemort memang belum mati.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat saat mencoba memberitahu mereka? Semua orang yang ia beritahu malah menertawakan perkataannya. Ron weasley, Ginny, ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Harry menertawakannya saat ia mencoba tuk memberi tahu Harry.

_Huh... tak ada yang mempercayaiku, bagaimana caraku memperingatkan mereka kalau Voldemort belum mati? Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apakah mereka tak bisa merasakannya?_

Luna mendesah dalam hati. Menyayangkan sikap teman-temannya yang tak mau mempercayai perkataannya. Ia lelah berusaha. Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk mengisi perut dan mengabaikan tawa seluruh Aula Besar yang mentulikan telinga.

Huh... Semua orang sebenarnya hanya tak tahu, menertawakan seorang Luna Lovegood adalah kesalahan terbesar yang bisa mereka lakukan. Benar-benar kesalahan terbesar.

~ o0o ~

- 0 -

Maaf ya ini chap pendek,, hehe,, kayaknya saya udah spesialist chapter pendek... buat yg review makasih banget, saya jadi ngbut lanjutin gr" kalian,.. review lagi ya!

So, this is it.. aku balas sini reviewnya..

**Loha**: kak, aku apdet... makasih review kak Loha..

**Hikaru**: kak, ni saya apdet kilat, hehe... makasih review kak Hikaru..

**Black**: yah, kak ni saya apdet tapi gk bisa panjang kak.. saya kalo nulis kepanjangan ubun" saya ngeluarin asep kak.. hehehe... makasih review kak Black..

**Guest**: aiya kak! Aku semangat nih... udah apdet tapi maaf pendek ya kak... makasih review kak..


	3. Chapter 2: Luna Told Hermione

Disclaimer: ini milik **dewi perbukuan Rowling**.. saya pinjam doang..

**Warning!** Membaca ini menyebabkan anda merasa pusing, mual, atau mengantuk, juga kadang bersin-bersin.. (apaan ini?)..

Writters Note: Saya gak enak nih nerusin fic... soalnya sangat melanggar hukum.. kenapa? Ya, karena di teritorial saya, setiap makhluk yang masih hidup harus menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku setebal 15 inc tentang teori-alogaritma dan sains-sekitar, belum lagi buku hukum-di-Indonesia dan sejarah-awal-Indonesia yang ngeliat sampulnya saja sudah ngebuat saya ambruk..

Huh, singkatnya, saya sedang dalam masa-masa maut UN...

Jadi ya, anda tahulah, yang berpengalaman UN... bagaimana tongkat-tongkat sihir teracung didepan muka saya jika saya melewatkan satu detik tanpa menghabiskan lembaran buku...

Hah, stop bicara tentang belajar!... kata-kata saya mulai berantakan, kepala saya nih *nunjuk kepala* udah mulai berasap.. so, lebih baik kita lanjutin fic ini sebelum kepala saya meledak, atau parahnya lagi, ayah dan ibu saya meng- avada kedavra saya karena ketahuan gak belajar...

Hope all of you (my lovely reader) like this fic forever after...

**~ o0o ~**

"awal dari sebuah kepercayaan adalah kebenaran, dan awal dari kebenaran itu ialah kepercayaan yang kuat"

~ Thequeen

**~ o0o ~**

**Chapter 2: Luna told Hermione**

Dua minggu lagi Hogwarts akan dibuka. Murid-murid akan melanjutkan proses belajar mereka di Hogwarts yang sempat terganggu oleh perang. Mereka yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman Hogwarts mereka, memilih untuk mengadakan pertemuan khusus. Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan pertemuan 'khusus' yang kau bayangkan, pertemuan seperti memakai gaun dan wine mahal. Oh, nope! Tidak, tidak seperti itu.

Pesta dengan segala hal mewah itu sangat membosankan. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang datang jika pestanya seperti itu (yah, mungkin beberapa ular memilih datang kesana). Nope! Fred dan George akan membunuh orang yang mengorganisir pesta jika seperti itu. Pesta yang ini (yang disetujui Fred dan George) lebih seperti 'pesta suka-suka', yang diadakan di Leaky Cauldron. Yang sama sekali tak ada gaun atau wine mahal.

Tanpa undangan, semua penyihir, yang tua maupun muda, yang masih hidup atau yang sudah jadi hantu, semua bisa datang dan ikut menikmati pesta. Bahkan, bukan cuma penyihir yang ikut andil dalam pesta tersebut, ada pula beberapa muggle terlihat di pesta itu. Contohnya, Mr. Dan Mrs. Granger yang terlihat sangat menikmati pestanya, tertawa-tawa mendengar lelucon Mr. Weasley mengenai pesawat dan sapu terbang. Dan, oh! Lihat! Bahkan Mr. Dan Mrs. Dursley ikut juga dalam pesta! Yah walau mereka terlihat ketakutan setiap ada penyihir yang membawa tongkat mendekati mereka, tapi itu kemajuan kan? Maksudku, mereka masuk dunia sihir, man!

Ada pula Dudley yang terlalu bersemangat mendengar penjelasan Hermione tentang sejarah dunia sihir, yang jelas hal tersebut sangat aneh, mengingat Dudley bukanlah anak yang suka pelajaran sejarah, apalagi sejarah sihir. Jika ditengok kedalam hatinya, mungkin hati Dudley sudah menjadi taman bunga yang membentuk kalimat _'Hermione! I Love You'_. Yah, itu mungkin-mungkin saja, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia sihir, kan?

Terlihat Harry, Ron, dan beberapa anak laki-laki Hogwarts lain sibuk bercerita tentang Quidditch bersama Viktor Krum serta teman-temannya dari Durmstrang (Krum terus-terusan melirik Dudley dengan lirikan membunuh). Sedangkan Ginny, Fleur, Molly, serta Andromeda Tonks sibuk dengan mengerecohi (maksudku, mencubit pipi, mencium, memeluk, menggelitiki, dan lain-lain) si Teddy Lupin yang tertawa-tawa gembira (oh, kalian harus lihat dia! dia sangat imut dengan rambut merah-mudanya! Gemesin banget..). Dan satu hal yang ganjil adalah melihat Fred serta George memakai setelan jas hitam sedang berbicara secara resmi dengan orang kaya yang berlogat Italia, membicarakan kemungkinan pasar untuk barang lelucon Weasley Wizarding Wheez di Italia serta negara-negara Eropa lain.

Singkatnya. Semua tampak menikmati pesta itu.

Oh, tunggu, aku salah, tak semua orang tampaknya menikmati pesta. Siapa gadis pemurung yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu?

Oh... dia si gadis Ravenclaw aneh itu. Masih ingat? Ya, dia si Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. Cewek aneh yang tanpa kenal lelah berusaha menyakinkan semua orang kalau Voldemort (si-ular-kepala-botak-tanpa-hidung), si penyihir kejam jelek, musuh semua makhluk sihir, itu masih hidup. Tentu saja, tak ada yang percaya hal itu. (Gue juga gak akan percaya)

Luna sendiri tak menyerah. Setiap ejekan dan cemoohan yang ia dapat malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Orang-orang mungkin berpikir Luna bodoh dan gila, tapi itu hanya sebuah angin lalu bagi Luna. Luna tak pernah marah karena itu, ia tak pernah marah pada semua orang yang tak mempercayainya. Ia tak marah, karena ia tahu, mereka semua hanya belum tahu kebenarannya.

Sebenarnya, ada perasaan kecewa dan sedih dihatinya saat orang-orang itu menertawakannya. Tapi itu kecil, sangat kecil. Bahkan Luna hampir tak bisa menyadari adanya perasaan itu.

_'Ah, daripada memikirkan perkataan orang mengenaiku, lebih baik aku mencari penyihir yang mungkin belum kuberi tahu mengenai belum matinya Voldemort. Mungkin disini masih banyak yang belum kuberi tahu..'_

Dengan wajah sumringah yang menggantikan wajah murung-mirip-Myrtle-merana tadi, Luna bangkit perlahan dari kursinya. Berjalan menjauhi pojok ruangan tempatnya mendekam dan merenung (atau yang kita anggap sebagai melamun). Matanya bergerak kesana-kesini. Mencari-cari makhluk yang sekiranya bisa ia percaya untuk sebuah rahasia besar.

'_Ya, dia belum kuberi tahu. Bagaimana kalau dia kuberi tahu sekarang? Tapi, mungkinkah dia akan percaya denganku?', _pikir Luna sembari melayangkan pandang pada sosok gadis muda berambut semak, si-nona-tahu-segala-Hogwarts, yang terlihat bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu pada lawan bicaranya yang mirip Harry (What!? Dudley mirip Harry? Luna, segera periksakan matamu!).

'_Ah, masa bodoh dengan dia percaya atau tidak. Harus kucoba dahulu'._ Dengan mantap Luna berjalan melenggok menghindari beberapa orang mabuk. Memegang pundak si gadis muda dan berkata.

"Hai, Hermione!"

Nada yang cerah tapi terasa menggantung, Hermione berbalik dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**~ o0o ~**

"Voldemort mati? Aku tak percaya.."

"Luna, jangan katakan kau ingin mencecoki aku dengan pernyataan konyolmu itu!"

Hening.

Hermione tahu itu efek kalimatnya, yang juga akan ber-efek buruk bagi hubungannya dengan Luna. Huuuhh... sangat susah berteman dengan Luna, dan kini mungkin ia harus mengakhirinya.

Sejak Luna masuk kedalam ruang lingkup pergaulannya, mau tak mau Hermione harus menjaga sikap kepada Luna. Walau itu hal mustahil, mengingat Luna adalah anak yang aneh dan memiliki ketergantungan terhadap takhayul-takhayul, sedangkan Hermione adalah ras manusia yang anti hal-hal seperti itu, Hermione tetap menahan diri untuk tidak mencaci-maki kelakuan dan pikiran Luna.

Tapi, kali ini Luna sudah diluar batas, Hermione harus menarik Luna kembali dari imajinasinya yang berlebih. Hermione harus, demi kebaikan Luna, juga dirinya.

Luna diam, dan diam. Apa dia marah?

Hendak Hermione membisikkan kata maaf pada Luna yang menatap kosong bola kaca, saat tangan Luna tiba-tiba mencengkeram kuat lengan Hermione.

Belum sempat Hermione mengerang protes, dirinya serasa tertarik angin yang berputar-putar, semakin lama, semakin tinggi. Sampai Hermione merasa ia dilecutkan begitu saja, matanya refleks membuka.

Ia ada di pojok bar Leaky Cauldron, masih seperti tadi. Hanya saja, ia tak melihat tanda-tanda pesta. Oh, bahkan ia tak dapat melihat apapun! Hanya indra kulit dan telinganya saja yang dapat memastikan kalau ia masih hidup. Angin malam dan tetesan air.

Dingin. Tes, tes..

"Kabut yang menghalangimu Hermione. Aku juga... ngomong-ngomong, kenalkan, ini masa depan. Agak dingin ya?"

Dingin. Tes, tes..

"Yeah, memang masa depan yang suram..."

**~ o0o ~**

Hermione masih mengatur nafas.

Ia sama sekali tak mempercayai hal yang barusan ia lakukan. Melakukan sebuah sumpah-tak-terlanggar dengan nona Luna Lovegood. Melihat masa depan yang penuh kabut (maksudku, benar-benar penuh tertutup kabut). Dan yang paling parah, adalah kenyataan kalau ia mempercayai begitu saja perkataan Luna Lovegood tadi.

Merlin! Apa mungkin ia terkena kutukan Imperius?

Tida, tidak, tidak. Hermione tahu bagaimana besarnya ambisi Luna untuk membuat orang-orang percaya padanya. Tapi hermione juga tahu kalau Luna bukanlah seorang ular-licik yang menggunakan segala cara untuk mencapai ambisinya. Luna tak mungkin tega meng-imperius seseorang hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Oke, baiklah, mungkin tadi Hermione yang kebanyakan minum atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, sampai-sampai ia mempercayai setiap kata yang Luna katakan.

'_Hah, sekarang aku harus mencari tahu cara menyakinkan Ron, terutama Harry, agar tak kembali ke Hogwarts, tanpa sebuah kecurigaan dari mereka. Eh, tunggu... Apa!? Ini sumpah-tak-terlanggarku pada Luna? Merlin! Aku benar-benar mabuk!'_

Yeah, menyakinkan Harry dan Ron untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Itu isi sumpahnya.

Betapa Hermione memilih untuk berkencan dengan Skrewt-Ujung-Meletup daripada melaksanakan sumpah itu. Hermione masih ingat percakapan mereka, ia serta Ron dan Harry, di Grimnauld Place.

Mereka membicarakan rencana-rencana mereka nanti di Hogwarts.

Mereka merencanakan untuk mendidik adik-adik kelas untuk menjadi generasi penerus _the-trouble-maker_-kembar-Weasley agar Filch tetap punya kerjaan yang (tentu saja) hal itu langsung dikacaukan oleh Hermione yang marah-marah karena ia berambisi jadi Ketua Murid.

Bahkan mereka juga sempat membayangkan Professor McGonagall memiliki jenggot panjang dan berpenampilan nyentrik seperti Dumbledore. Yang tentu saja itu menghasilkan tawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Kreacher juga ikut tertawa karena disuruh Harry '_tertawalah, Kreacher!'_.

Oh, Hermione tak mau menjadi gunting di antara benang-benang impian itu.

Jam berdentang 12 kali, menyadarkan Hermione dari pikirannya.

'_Hell, aku memikirkan ini sampai tengah malam. Ah, lebih baik aku tidur. Masih ada 2 minggu sebelum mereka, juga aku, berangkat ke Hogwarts. Masih dua minggu...'_

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Hermione melemas dan ambruk ke sandaran sofa tempat ia duduk sambil memikirkan sumpahnya terhadap Luna. Angin yang entah datang dari mana, menyapu rambut Hermione, menelusup diantara helai-helai coklat itu, seakan ingin membantu menghilangkan beban pikirannya.

**~ o0o ~**

**- Ah, Hermione. Kau ini pintar, tapi mengapa sekarang kau sangat bodoh? Waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat ketika kau tak mengharapkannya, sayang. Dua minggu? Itu bahkan tak cukup untuk menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh. Ah, Mione-ku sayang... –**

**- Dalam waktu dua minggu aku sudah bisa menghitung sampai bilangan yang tak terhingga, kau yang bodoh! –**

**- Ah, Mione, kau benar-benar bodoh.. –**

**~ o0o ~**

Writters Note: (again)

Maaf, sebelumnya saya belum bilang, kalau disini saya mengubah banyak hal...

contohnya, kalau seharusnya Fred mati diperang, disini saya buat gak mati, soalnya.. saya gak mau Fred mati... *huhuhu... *MyLovelyFredWillNeverDie...

Buat review.. makasih kaka-kaka! Kalian Baaaiiiiiikkk! Makasih reviewnya yang sangat-sangat berharga bagi saya... saya terharu *nangis sampai gulling-guling*...

Btw, saya jawab disini ya reviewnya..

**Lupa**: udah nih... makasih review kak Lupa!

**Black**: hehe, maaf ya apdet lama, hehe... makasih review kak Black!

**hikaru**: ya, (ya doang kak?)... makasih review kak hikaru!

**Guest**: udah nih... makasih review kak!

**clariss**: hehe, maaf emang pendek, btw, review dikit aja udah terimakasih banget aku... makasih review kak clariss!

Juga, thanks yg sudah follow/fav fanfic ini... kalian sangat baaaiiiiiikkk! Muah-muah!

Dan terakhir, saya mohon maaf kalo kata-kata saya membuat anda nyanyi lagunya cita-citata (sakitnya tuh disini.. *nunjuk idung*.. (eh?)), maksudnya menorehkan luka dihati anda...

dan mohon reviewnya ya... muah! Bye! Muah!

P.S.: saya sedang dalam masa-masa maut menghadapi serangan dari UN, oleh karena itu mohon maaf pikiran saya terbelah menjadi 10342 bagian dan 34 per 68 bagiannya saya fokuskan ke UN... maaf ya...


End file.
